


And We All Fall Down

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat Family, Brotherly Love, Court of Owls, Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Secrets, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Robin reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: No matter what, regardless of whether he's Batman or Nightwing, Damian will always be there for his little Robin.





	And We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> As you can all see I got a little bored when I was off yesterday. And yeah, it's another Age reversal, but hey I like them!! :D Also have absolutely nothing to do with my current fics, nor is it anything to do with my already planned ones but oh well! 
> 
> But I have I had an urge to write some Talon stuff and then got a tad distracted and ended with this, but don't worry some TalonDick fics are on the way!! :D 
> 
> Until then Enjoy!! :D

Damian had rushed to the Manor as soon as Todd had told him the news. He’ll apologize later to Pennyworth for his blatant disregard for the butler’s presence or greet when he arrived as he ignored the man and ran straight down into the Cave where it seems like he was a little too late and things had already started to kick off.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Richard screeched loudly, glaring up at Bruce, fists clenched and shaking with a range of emotions. There were tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, tear marks down his face and a few small wet marks on the floor. The boy was visibly upset and distraught at the news and looked like he was a second away from either breaking or fleeing; neither were a good option.

“I thought it was for the best.” Bruce defended, voice soft as he tried to calm the frantic boy down, but it had the opposite effect.

“For the best?!” Dick screamed, borderline hysterical, and Damian knew that it was time to intervene. They might be Batman and Robin but Damian knew more than anyone, even better than his father, on how to deal and handle Richard Grayson.

“Richard,” Damian called out making his presence known to the bickering duo, his father didn’t react, already knowing that his oldest son had been there since the moment he stepped foot in the Cave, maybe even the Manor, but Robin hadn’t and turned in surprised when he heard his name being called out.

“Damian!” It took mere seconds after the shout and Richard had flung himself, Damian, wrapping himself around the older sibling tightly and buried his face into original Robin’s shoulders.

“Father.” Damian greeted though it was more out of acknowledgment then courtesy.

Damian didn’t agree or get along with his father at the best of times, never mind at this moment, and while he has never killed anyone since coming to live with his father all those years ago, he was seriously considering it after what the news that Todd had told him, and while he couldn’t get all the details. Especially since Todd had to make the call quick so that he could also inform Drake about the news, just so that they could also be aware and prepare should the worst should happen, Damian still knew enough for it to make his blood boil and remember his mother’s and Grandfather’s teachings, things he’d long since buried in the back of his mind for more merciful and less violent methods of combat.

Batman gave him a nod of recognition.  

His father was a fool.

This whole mess was the old man’s fault, not only had kept secrets from them, from Grayson but now those secrets were hurting the one person in the world that Damian would do anything in the world to protect, to keep the boy safe, unharmed and happy.   

“Damian, _Damian_ , they had them _killed,_ ” Dick bawled while crying into Damian’s shoulder, “The Court of Owls had my parents killed so they could get to _me_!”

“I’m aware Richard, Todd, just informed me of the news,” Damian explained as he stroke Richard’s hair soothingly with on hand and wrapped the other one securely around his brother holding him close. “I am sorry,”

“I-I-I-“ Richard stuttered out unable to complete his sentence, whether it was due to the boy crying or simply the fact that Richard didn’t know how to express how he was feeling, Damian wasn’t sure but what he was sure of was that this was his Robin was pain and he needed to stop it.

“Shhh,” Damian shushed calmly as the boy just clung to him harder.

“He knew, he knew, Damian, he knew all along,” Dick cried sadness and betrayal clear in his voice and Nightwing didn’t blame him in the slightest for it.

Batman had known ever since the Grayson’s murders that while Tony Zucco was the man was the cause and charged with the death of John and Mary Grayson, Richard’s parents, it turns out that he had been hired by an evil, vile organisation called the Court of Owls to eliminate the Grayson’s so that the Court could snatch up their son, so that he could complete his so-called destiny of becoming one of their brainwashed assassins, called a Talon. Not only that but it turns out that the Grayson’s had more history with the Court then that, in fact, the whole Haly’s Circus was connected to the Court, and had informed them of the perfect time and cover for the organization to strike to get the boy. There was also Richard’s Great Grandfather William Cobb who was already working as a Talon for the Court was assigned to lure the boy in after his parent's death and train him to become a Talon, the Court’s Gray Son of Gotham.

This came to light after it hearing down the superhero community grapevines that one of the Courts Talon’s was seen at the murder scene of Tony Zucco in his jail cell, (something that Bruce was also planning on keeping a secret from them all) and a new rumours started about the current Boy Wonder and connection to the Court of Owls. They were all wrong though and Batman marched into the Justice League to put them all to rest and explained the truth, but it hadn’t stayed within the League and the news had spread like wildfire. Jason and his team had heard and called Damian instantly but unfortunately, it seemed that Dick had also heard about the same time.

All of this Batman, _Bruce_ had known all along, ever since he started his search for Tony Zucco. He had kept it a secret from Richard, _from everyone_ , and had simply let the boy think that his parent’s death was because of a gangster hadn’t gotten his money and wanted to set some example, and never even mentioned the Court, their plans or Dick’s Great Grandfather.

Richard had trusted, believed, listened to him and this is how he is repaid? No wonder the boy was so distraught, the real reason for his parents' murder was kept a secret and it only served to open old wounds that Damian had spent so long nurturing and repairing while his father had been away.

It enraged Damian even more since his father had never told Robin about the danger he’d been in, _was still in,_ as it seems that Court hasn’t given up on their quest for their Gray Son. His father hadn’t even told Damian, not even a hint or file about it. Bruce Wayne had been declared dead by Superman of all people! And still, there was nothing! What if his father was actually dead?! And the Court had decided to make a move in the chaos and mourning, Damian would have been any wiser or have a clue as to where to find his little Robin all the while the Court would have been torturing and brainwashing him! It was unacceptable! Grayson had been in sufficient danger the whole time and Batman had decided to not mutter a word about it.  

“I know.” Damian whispered to the boy unable to think of anything better at the moment, as he was struggling to control his own emotions.  

“W-what happens if they get me?” Dick whispered shakily, scared and worried. “I don’t want to become a Talon!”

Damian froze at the comment, but recovered quickly, “First of all, Richard you need to calm down, then we will discuss this properly understood?” Grayson nodded into his shoulder and Damian tightened his hold on the boy, so much so it might actually be hurting the child but Dick didn’t seem to care or notice, only tightening his own hold. “But know one thing Grayson, those bastards will _never_ get their hands on you. _I will not allow it_.”

Dick sniffs and nods again, as Damian decided that it’s time to lean and spins around with Richard securely in his arms and heads for the evaluator.

“Where are you going?” His father finally spoke but Damian didn’t stop, it seemed that Robin didn’t mind either since he tensed at Bruce words but relaxed once he realized that Damian hadn’t stopped.

“Away from here.” Damian stated, the _and you_ went unsaid but not unmissed “When Richard is ready and _only_ when _Richard_ is ready you two will talk, but until then he’s staying with me,”

“Damia-“ Bruce calls out but Damian cuts him off.

“Also expect a visit from both Drake and Todd very soon, neither was too pleased with the news as well.” He says stoically as the doors of the evaluator, finally leaving the two of them alone.

He looked at the boy in his arms and started to caress his hair again, it was something that always used to calm his little Robin down after a particularly bad night of patrol or when he’d had a nightmare. “Are you okay Richard?” 

“Thank you,” Dick whispered into the skin of his neck, accompanied by a small sniffle and a hiccup.  

“Never forget that I’ll always be there for you no matter what okay?”

Robin nodded in reply, “Love you, Damian,”

“The feeling is mutual Grayson.”

And the smile that Damian gets in returned, even though it’s small and meek, is worth it all. Regardless of the fact that all this mess will cause more tension between him and his father and create a bigger tear and gape within the family. None of that matters as long as Richard is safe, and while he might be upset and distressed now, Damian will fix it and make him better, like he always does.

Damian would do anything to keep his Robin smiling and not even the Court of Owls or his father will get in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I have to go to work all day, it sucks, luckily next week I have 4 days off! 4! It's like a miracle! Especially since how badly Christmas has killed me off! Man, this cold makes me sound like talking duck... UGH 
> 
> But thanks for reading!! :D 
> 
> And have a great day!! :D


End file.
